Cartoon All-Stars Tournament Fighters
Cartoon All-Stars Tournament Fighters is a video game created by Sabrina1985 for for the fictional Juice Box video game system. The game features 35 selectable characters available from the start, with 33 hidden characters that need to be unlocked. In the single-player tournament, the player faces against the 69 characters, before proceeding to the final 9 opponents, which are non-selectable boss characters. It was followed by a sequel, Cartoon All-Stars Tournament Fighters 2: The New Challengers. This game features depictions of certain things that may be inappropriate for younger players. Certain characters utter mild cartoon language as some of the dialogue includes the following phrases: "stinks", "shut up", "idiot", and "butt head" that young kids may imitate, but their parents might not want them repeating. Typical traditional cartoon-ish slapstick violent actions of a fantasy nature involving human and non-human cartoon-like characters in situations easily distinguishable from real life, where they are shown to have discolored unrealistic depictions of blood and get flattened like pancakes during an attack, but are unharmed after the action has been inflicted. About it In this game, many different characters from various fandoms engage in an unarmed competitive one-on-one hand-to-hand beat 'em up fighting tournament to see who is the best fighter by using basic or unique special moves that are highly exaggerated Asian martial arts techniques to defeat a group of enemies before advancing to the next, and the winning character or team will claim the title of "World Champion"! Each character in the game is shown from a side-view during the matches, and there are two different ways to play the game - single tournament and team tournament. Single tournament is where players choose to control one on-screen character to use throughout the game, while team tournament is where is where players choose to control a team of five on-screen characters, and they try to become the champions. In addition to the story mode, there is also a multi-player mode for 1 to 4 players. Character list Playable characters from the start: Mr. Happy Mr. Funny Mr. Stubborn Mr. Mischief Mr. Small Little Miss Naughty Little Miss Tiny Little Miss Stubborn Little Miss Scatterbrain Little Miss Helpful Little Miss Chatterbox Bugs Bunny Buster Bunny Babs Bunny Irken Invader Zim Dib Membrane Leonardo Donatello Michaelangelo Raphael Kaput Zosky Ryu Chun-Li Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi Bill Grey Wolf O'Donnell Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose the Hedgehog Unlockable characters: Mr. Grumpy Mr. Tickle Mr. Scatterbrain Little Miss Sunshine Lola Bunny Nerdluck Pound Nerdluck Nawt Nerdluck Bupkus Nerdluck Bang Nerdluck Blanko Irken Invader Tak Gaz Membrane GIR Splinter April O'Neil Casey Jones Mona Lisa Venus DeMilo Guy Cammy Dhalsim Necro Slippy Toad Peppy Hare Katt Monroe Krystal Leon Powalski Andrew Oikonny Dash Bowman Shade the Echidna Tikal the Echidna Sonia the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog Non-playable characters: Mr. Rude Mr. Swackhammer Tallest Purple Tallest Red The Shredder M. Bison Pigma Dengar Andross Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Crossover Fighting Games